Guns and Magic
by Mike Lu
Summary: What happens when a person with pretty good knowledge of guns ends up in the Harry Potter universe? Nothing major if it was just a simple case which it was not, he was stuck in a magical contract to kill two unknown death eaters, fueled by the magic of the child whose parents and sister were killed by the former, additionally he was stuck in the said child. No pairings yet.


A gun, everyone knows what a gun is. Still, for those who are not the sharpest tool in the shed, in laymen terms, it is basically a hollow tube made out of strong material, plugged at one end, with gunpowder and a projectile in front of the gun powder. A means to ignite the powder is furnished and when ignited the powder burns, creating gas and that increases the pressure behind the bullet. The pressure pushes the projectile out of the tube at great speed and Newton does the rest.

No, it's not Newton or his ghost who does rest of the work. It was meant as a serious joke. The reason I mentioned Newton was that gun works in accordance with the principle of conservation of momentum which in turns is based on Newton's laws of motion.

Ah, as I was saying, a gun is a very useful tool for killing or injuring others or sometimes scaring them. But it is vastly used as a means to kill.

It comes in many forms like from a simple handheld revolver to a gigantic automatic machine gun which fires about twelve rounds per second.

Now you might be wondering, why was I emphasizing about guns being used as a means to kill, well, I was building one and the reason was simple – I needed an efficient tool to kill.

Now, you may be asking who did I want to kill? Who was or were my targets?

Well, the Death Eaters.

Yes, folks, you heard me right. My plan was to eliminate the death eaters. Yes, the same group of dark wizards and witches led by the dark lord Voldemort, spouting nonsense about blood supremacy, torturing and killing those they think as inferior or those who oppose them.

As for the reason, it's a complicated one. Nonetheless, I will tell you but be warned it's not a tale for those of faint-hearted.

First of all, to clear any confusion, I was not originally of this world, the world you know as Harry Potter universe. It was merely a work of fiction from my original world.

One night I went to sleep after a full day of tedious work and the next thing I knew I was waking up from a three weeks coma in a body which was apparently not mine and the most alarming fact was it was the body of a seven-year-old child. Yes, A nineteen-year-old adult that is me, in a seven-year-old body. It is fascinating if you think about it, I got to live my youth once again but it was also saddening.

Why? You ask. Because I was alone. Prior to my involuntary rebirth – reincarnation in this universe, I was an ordinary person with parents and two elder brothers. We were a happy family. But now I was all alone in a world so similar to our own yet so different at the same time like the presence of an entire society hidden from the mundane sight. At least I could take comfort in the fact they were okay, at least I hope so.

The second reason it was saddening was the tragic way the child died.

The family of the original owner of the body was murdered by the death eaters. I didn't have any memories of the original owner except for a single, very disturbing memory, the memory of his mother and sister getting tortured. The wizards in the white mask and black robe laughed as they tortured them. The memory of his mother's scream as she pleaded for her child to be spared was etched into his memory.

I felt anger, a desire for vengeance against those monsters who took pleasure in torturing others; they didn't even spare little children.

I also felt like puking. I had read the full "Harry Potter" series and also watched the movie but it was not this dark. Although reading and first hand experiencing were two different matters altogether.

Despite such memory, I was not a fool. I didn't have a hero complex. I didn't want to get involved in a war, namely Second Wizarding War. You might say I was a coward and I would admit I was a coward but I was just a muggle-borns without any political influence or wealth. What I had was foreknowledge which was flimsy at best as I wasn't if it was even the same universe I read about.

But the moment I thought of avoiding the conflict altogether I was hit by a terrible headache.

It was not the first time though. Every time I thought about avoiding the war especially the Death Eaters I suffered from the same headaches.

I didn't know the particular reason but I had a rudimentary theory. I think it was the child's magic that brought me here. But that's where it gets complicated. I think it also bound me in some kind of contract. The child's last thought before becoming a victim to the sickly green "Avada Kedavra" spell, was to kill the wizards who tortured his mother and sister. His inherent magic responded to his desire for vengeance and brought me here and bound me to a contract.

It was just a guess though.

But the problem was that I was not sure if it was possible to bind someone to a contract without his or her approval by simply confounding the contract, otherwise, any wizard or witch could just make contracts and bind others to make them do their biddings. The Wizarding World would be in chaos if it was the case.

But Harry's name coming out of Goblet of Fire contradicted the above. It might've been an exception as the Goblet was definitely an ancient and powerful artifact. Probably it possessed the power to bind an unwilling person to participate in the tournament. But fake Moody said that it was some powerful confundus charm which was responsible for Harry's name coming out of the Goblet. Or it could've been Harry's reluctant acceptance in participating in the tournament which led to the contract to be complete.

Well, there's no use crying over spilled milk. So I decided to make the best of the situation.

I was fortunate enough to have a distant relative, an uncle. He was rich. But more importantly, he accepted me with open arms. It was after living with him for a few months that I came to know that love of his life died in a traffic accident. After that he decided to never marry, probably he couldn't let go of her memories or he was afraid to replace her with someone else.

I didn't want to intrude. He was a very private person and I respected his privacy. It was also good for me as I myself was a reserved individual and also I was very grateful to him for taking me in.

My life turned to normal after that. I had to attend school though. The studies were easy, for me at least. I kept my grades high enough to satiate my teachers. My uncle was a different matter altogether. He was very happy with my grades. He was slowly coming out of his shell though. He was lot cheerful than when he took me in. After talking to a neighbor I found out that he was a very cheerful and outgoing person. But it all changed after his lover's death.

Despite my normal life, I didn't idle. I wanted to find the particulars of the contract, if there was any, I was bound to. Well after a lot of trial and headaches I figured it out.

Apparently, it only applied to the two death eaters that attacked them, the original boy's family. But the problem was it was not possible to identify the attackers. They were wearing black robes and a white mask. They were not overly tall or short. They didn't have distinguishable features. The only thing I knew about them was they were death eaters and both of them were male. And that meant I could get out of the damn contract only after eliminating them.

I was not sure if there was any other way. So instead of brooding at my predicament, I started to make a plan, finding efficient ways to get rid of the death eaters. You might think I was a bit psychotic as I was so casual about killing. Well, you are wrong. I was very scared inside. I didn't know if I could do it but I at least had to try. I knew it was rather easy to say or think of such things but the actual act was horrifying. I could only take solace in the fact that they were not good people. They seek pleasure by hurting others. I could only hope I wouldn't feel guilty by taking their life.

It was 23 May 1982, my birthday, when a mysterious letter arrived. It was addressed to me. I could guess what it was, as it came via an owl and it had a medieval feel to it.

It was my Hogwart's acceptance letter. I was not sure if I would receive one because of two reasons. First, I was not a wizard in my previous life. As far as I knew there was no Wizarding society in my old world. And second, despite me being in the body of a child who surely possessed magic, I was not sure I would be able to do magic, it was not as if there was any indicator that I was magical. I could only wait for my letter to confirm whether I was magical or not. I tried doing wandless magic – accidental magic but to no avail. The only other thing I knew I could do was practice occlumency. According to what shown in the movie, I meditated to clear my head. I took it slow. I did the exercise for ten minutes daily. I didn't know if I was progressing at all. It didn't have any additional effects on me except for the calmness I felt after a few months of the exercise. It helped me process things a bit faster and clearer. It was not anything extraordinary as I knew that meditation would help anyone who is diligent enough to practice it daily and I happened to be that person. I couldn't afford to slack off as my survival was dependent on it.

I would not bore you with the details of my years in Hogwarts. It was very boring except for the marauder maps that I acquired from Filch's office as I knew it was where the Weasley twins found it. The reason I wanted it was to avoid any bully – mainly purebloods. I rarely interacted with students even of Ravenclaw house, where I was sorted. During the sorting it, the hat didn't speak in my head. The moment it touched my head, it shouted "RAVENCLAW". I was relieved. I hope it didn't see any memory of my previous life, although they were pretty similar worlds except Hogwarts was fiction in one while it was real in another world.

The classes were not very interesting except for the bits of advanced magic the professor Mcgonagall showed during introduction like turning a bird into a glass and vice-versa. Professor Flitwick, our charm professor was funny. The potion was gloomy. The snide remark of Professor Snape didn't help at all. As for Headmaster Dumbledore, whom I was determined to avoid, was an eccentric old man with a rather interesting choice of clothes. I have seen him only during the feast and welcome ceremony. I haven't spoken a single word to him in my seven years of Hogwarts.

Now, you might think learning magic would be exciting. Well, if you ask me, I was excited when I started my first year. But soon it turned into tedious work of writing essays, doing mountains of homework and it got more frustrating in the higher classes. I took Arithmancy and Ancient Runes in my third year. There was a particular reason I took those two because I was good in mathematics and as I mentioned earlier I wanted to make a gun. After one year of course in these subjects, I found out why generally students avoid taking these two electives. Arithmancy deals with complicated calculations which many finds very difficult. As for Ancient runes, pretty much what the name suggests, the numerous runic symbols you have to remember and the meaning associated with them was tedious, not to mention the fact it was even more difficult to etch rune on a stone or wood. One had to be a master calligrapher to draw those complicated runic caricatures. But I managed to get good enough grades in OWLs to pursue it as a NEWTs subject along with Charms, Arithmancy, Potions, Transfiguration and Defense Against Dark Arts.

During my sixth year, I got permission to read books from the restricted section of the library. Fortunately, I came upon a book regarding Occlumency. There was no book on legilimency though, Dumbledore hid it, probably. It described the process pretty much the same way I was doing except for adding few more details. It helped me a lot and finally, I mastered Occlumency. With that, I was fairly confident I could destroy one of Voldemort's Horcruxes without succumbing to its influence. I was talking about Ravenclaw's diadem as it was the only one available to me.

You might wonder how would I destroy it, well it was simple, using fiendfire, as basilisk venom was not present to me and I was not a parseltongue, I couldn't just enter the chamber of secrets and obtain some venom excluding the fact that I had to kill an overgrown snake who could just kill you with a stare.

My plan was simple, I would cast the fiendfire spell using a spare wand I found in the Room of hidden things, that was located on the seventh floor of the castle.

It was during mid-January in my seventh year, when an opportunity presented itself to me. Headmaster Dumbledore was out of the country due to some emergency meetings in ICW.

It was Sunday evening when I went to the seventh floor. I checked for anyone in the vicinity using the Marauder's map. No one followed me.

I walked back and forth in front of the wall across from the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy while thinking about the place where I hid the Diadem Horcrux.

After the third try, a huge door opened. The Horcrux was sitting on a round stool made out of stone located in the middle of the room. Earlier when I wished for a place to hide the Horcrux, I made sure to think of a place that was unaffected by any curse and was soundproof.

I pulled out the spare wand and pointed toward it. Suddenly I was assaulted by a bone-chilling voice whispering in my head.

I know you don't want to die.

I can help you.

I can make you an immortal.

I can give all the power you want. You can rule the world.

"FIENDFIRE," I shouted as fiery red fire burst forth my wand to envelope the Diadem within seconds. Without wasting any time I made a run for the exit. I didn't look back. I only got a glimpse of Voldemort's noseless face before the door shut itself down. It was frightening, to say the least, to look at a giant head of Voldemort entirely made of fire.

I didn't know if headmaster or any staff members were aware of what happened on the seventh floor. By the look of the things in the next few weeks, they were not aware except for Dumbledore who was seen patrolling frequently in the corridors. I never confronted him as I was not sure if it was a good idea. He was master legilimens and he had a century of experience under his belt.

It was the only interesting thing that happened in all my seven years. Other than that it was normal, as normal as it can be for a wand-waving wizard.

Now a question might arise in your mind, why was I not making the gun while attending Hogwarts. As I mentioned earlier, I wanted to make a gun, preferably a sniper rifle and with the only purpose of killing the death eaters, upstanding members of the society as our minister Fudge would say. I would be setting a big target on my head, be it the law enforcers, Dumbledore or Voldemort, not to mentions those pureblood families. I might be a bit paranoid but I didn't want to leave anything that might link me to their deaths. It was safer than sorry.

So, I decided to make the gun in a place accessible only to me, the basement of my house, well literally my uncle's house, it was underground. I installed several strong wards to keep unwanted guests from entering, even the ministry couldn't trace the magic usage here. Although I used very little magic, as I didn't want to test how competent the ministry was.

Most of the things I did involve drawing runes, doing the arithmetic calculation and a way to combine those to make a gun which can fire unlimited amount of bullets and those bullets could hit a target within about three to four miles with extreme accuracy. I figured out how to nullify the recoil of the gun after firing, it was very easy. The spell, Arresto Momentum, which I learned in my second year at Hogwarts, could slow down or stop an object in mid-air. As for the problem with friction between the bullet and the barrel, I also solved it. It took me years before I could find a proper solution but I did it in my seventh year. It was tripping jinx, yes, the simple tripping jinx. What it does is, it reduces the friction between your feet and the ground, thus tripping you in the process.

Propulsion, the last problem that I was currently working on, was proving to be a difficult task. I couldn't figure out a proper propulsion system that could produce the same effect as a gun powder without the explosion and the banging sound. I had a backup plan for it though. If I couldn't figure out the proper solution within the next two years I would use gun powder and a silencing spell to cancel the noise.

"Mike, did you order something?"

'Looks like my order has arrived,' I sighed as I got up from my chair.

"Coming, Uncle," I said as I ran upstairs.

Oh, I almost forgot, I am Mike, Mike Odinson. Yeah, my parents were very fond of Greek mythology.

To be continued…

A/N: Hope you liked it. The first chapter was a bit descriptive but please bear with it. Conversations and dialogues will be dominant from the next chapter. I didn't change many things in the canon up until now. The history is almost the same as with the original timeline, except for a bit of piece which was to be expected as our MC was a variable.

And those who are thinking that it will be same as the canon when the main plot starts, well you are clearly mistaken. You will see in the next chapter.

Please review.


End file.
